She's Everything
by Lanakila91
Summary: Oneshot Songfic about how Derek feels about Casey. In Derek's POV


She's Everything

A/N: I heard this song on the way to school and I immediately though of a DASEY!!!!! Oh yeah in Derek's POV

Summary: To Derek, Casey is everything

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­I sat on the stairs looking down at Casey cleaning the house. Our parents had gone out for the evening and they left Casey and me at home. The kids were all at friends houses. While watching Casey, I was thinking, thinking about Casey, and what I feels about her.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans _

Tonight was laundry night, so Casey was running around in a pair holey jeans and a pair of the ugliest yellow running shoes, but, she still looked beautiful.

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
_

I thought about the time we went on vacation to a little beach and Casey had forgotten her sunglasses at home, so she stopped at a gas station and bought these pair of cheap sunglasses, you could tell they were really flimsy, but Casey, man, she looks good in anything.

_She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
_

While there I swore she ate about 10 pounds of chocolate, she is always craving it. Then there was the night that Sam broke up with her, she was crying so much, and I offered to take her to a movie to get her mind off Sam, it didn't work, she cried through the entire movie, of course it was stupid on my part because it was _I am Sam _but hey, I thought she would like it.

_She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

Then there was the school dance, she couldn't decide on what to wear, so I told her that no would care because it was dark, but what I really meant was you look good in everything. That night she was so mad that she shot daggers into me .

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing_

Then I remembered when I first got my license, I took Casey out on a drive in Nora's Saturn, I opened the sunroof and I loved seeing her brown hair blowing in the wind, she had so much fun that day.

_She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing_

She has such a good head on her shoulders, that whenever I need her help I know that she will be there to help. And, trust me, that is a good feeling.

_She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing _

When Casey and I solved our differences we would have these nice conversations that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world, shoot if I ever missed on I would kick myself in the head.

_She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving _

Man, our fights, they were something, she always knew what to say to get to me. Then sometimes, at night, I would dream about her, and in those dreams she is the sweetest and most loving person I know.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

Casey, is my dream girl, and she is everything I want and everything I ever need in a girl. When I am with Sam I can't stop talking about her, he as even suggested I have feelings for her, and I know I have feelings for her, I just don't want to admit and I just brush it off my shoulder, but she is everything to me.

_She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday_

My best memory of Casey would have to be when we went out on the town last Saturday night. That was the best night of my life. But then she had to drag me to church the next day, and that wasn't fun.

_She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday_

She wears this cross around her neck because she is very religious, but every now and then I hear a four letter word slip her lips because it is Monday morning.

_She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me_

She loves her bubble baths, some Saturdays she is in the bathroom for almost three hours relaxing in the tub. When she was with Sam and never could talk to him when she was around because she and Sam always had there tongues down each others throats.

_She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy _

Then at my cousins wedding, they let us have champagne because we were getting older, and Casey, she got a little tipsy after that, it was so cute.

_She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers_

Casey, she always gives to charity, every Christmas, when we pass one of those salvation army Santa's she drops a 5 in and keeps walking, I wish I could do that , but hey everyone knows that I am money hungry. Then, when ever we stay at a hotel, Casey and I always end up sharing a bed, and I always wake up at about 2 am, with no covers.

_She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother_

No one knows this because it is hidden, but I have a picture of Casey in my wallet, I picked it up from Sam after he and Casey broke up, Sam didn't want it, because it hurt to much to look at it so I said I would give it to Casey, but Casey never got it. Sometimes I think about what our children would look like, I know right, me Derek "The Ladies Man" Venturi thinking about children, well, hey some people change.

_She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying_

When we went to my grandma's funeral she held my hand while was on my knee's next to her coffin, I couldn't handle it and Casey knew it and she was there for me, and she said that no matter what she always will.

_She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing_

One thing no one knows about me is that I pray at night, and I pray for Casey, that she will always be there and that I will always have someone there for me, and she is the answers to my prayers every time I see her smiling face come down the stairs. When I started the band D-Rock I wrote a love song about her and I only play when I know I am alone, but every now and then I think I hear Casey listening to my sing my song about her, but I never check because I think she might get mad at me.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me_

Casey, is my dream girl, and she is everything I want and everything I ever need in a girl. When I am with Sam I can't stop talking about her, he as even suggested I have feelings for her, and I know I have feelings for her, I just don't want to admit and I just brush it off my shoulder, but she is everything to me.

_She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
_

I sometimes even picture Casey growing old with me, how even when I'm ninety my heart will still skip a beat when I hear her lovely voice.

_She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me_

No matter where we end up I know that we will be together. And, that is exactly what I want to be. I want her to be rocking in her rocking chair right beside me.

_Everyday that passes  
I only love her more_

All the love I have for her grows everyday, and someday I know I am going to burst. That day will come and I am nervous about what she will say.

_Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for_

I would give my life up for her, because she is the one that I want and the one that I will always want.

"Casey" I said standing up from the stairs

"Yeah" she said.

I descended down and walked right up to her.

"There is something I need to tell you" I said.

"Okay shoot," Casey said.

So I leaned in and kissed her. Her answer, well, let's just say she kissed me back.

THE END!!!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK  
SONG CALLED "SHE'S EVERYTHING" BY BRAD PAISLY __


End file.
